Who You Really Are
by animalover336
Summary: Every Pridelander assumes all hyena's are the same; vicious, stupid, and incapable of feelings. But is that really true? Maybe two certain twins will prove them wrong. And their not the only ones. Everyone has secrets, it just that not everyone is willing to share them.
1. Chapter 1

"Banzai… I don't have much time need to take our kids. Have Shenzi help care for them, like they are her own. I am so sorry.. I would have loved for them to know there mother..." Aleu's eyes begin to close.

"ALEU! NO!" Banzai pleaded. "Don't leave me!"

But it was too late. He put his head close to her chest. No heartbeat. Banzai wanted to cry, but he suddenly heard the roar of lions outside. No doubt they were ready to kill any hyena at the sight. "Don't worry" he said, looking down at the two just born twins. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Banzai lept out of the den and ran as fast as he could to Shenzi. He was carrying his babies by the scruffs of there neck. He knew he had to tell her about her new step-children, no matter how angry she got. He skidded to a halt as he reached her. She was licking her and Banzai's one week old hyena cub, who they had named Jasiri.

"Hey Shenzi" Banzai said slowly. Shenzi looked up, and her face brightened.

"Hey Banzai" she replied with a smile, but then her smile turned to a frown as she saw what Banzai was carrying. "Who's cubs are those…?" She questioned suspicously.

Banzai took a deep breath. "...Mine.

Shenzi looked shocked. "YOURS?! We only had one cub! Jasiri!" Shenzi shook angrily. The she looked down at the two newborns.

"Wait..the girl looks like … does this have to do with… ALEU?! She gasped.

"I'm so sorry,honey I should have told you… I had an affair, with Aleu. While you were still pregnant with Jasiri." He gulped.

'I KNEW IT! You were spending an awful lot of time with her those months! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, ok! I didn't mean for it to happen, we were just friends! Neither of us expected this to happen!"

"Well, I guess nature had other plans. And now my step-children are hyenas that are also half wolf and husky!" Shenzi then looked at the pups. "But… they are adorable." She sighed. "I guess its hard to hate them when their father is the most amazing hyena in all of Africa."

Banzai blushed. " I was thinking of naming the boy Janja, and the girl Jaselle. You know, to match up with their sister."

Suddenly they heard the roar of Scar, demanding them to get back to the fight. Today, Simba had returned, and he was fighting for the throne. But Scar had betrayed the hyena's at one point that night, saying that they were the real threat, and everything Scar had ever done was their idea.

"Mom?" Shenzi called. "Please watch our three children while we take care of some unfinished buisness. Askari, Shenzi's grandmother,, nodded and wrapped her tail protectively around the babies.

Shenzi and Banzai met up with Ed, then the trio ran up to see what Scar was doing. He and Simba stood on the edge of Pride Rock, tearing each other up. Suddenly, Simba kicked Scar down, and he fell off the edge. Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi ran after him. Some more hyenas followed.

When they got to Scar, they could see that the fire was spreading quickly. Scar looked up and saw the hyenas. "Ah, my friends." He said, sounding relieved.

"Friends?" Shenzi laughed coldly. She looked at Banzai. "I thought he said we were the enemies!"

Banzai nodded in amusement. "That's what I heard!" They both looked at their friend. "Ed?"

Ed nodded, and let out a crazy laugh. Banzai could see Scar looked nervous, as they approached him.

"No, please. I didn't mean it-NO!" Scar screamed, as the hyenas leapt onto him and started tearing him to pieces.

Half an hour later…

Banzai shuddered. He could not believe what he just did. He killed Scar, the king!

Shenzi knew what he was thinking " He did deserve it, though." She said quietly

Banzai gasped "Shenzi, your whole coat is on fire!"

Shenzi grimaced in pain. Then Banzai let out a yelp. A branch engulfed in fire had landed on his back.

"Banzai.. Were not going to make it" Shenzi rasped.

They heard a howl,It was Ed, who had collapsed to the ground, wreathing in pain.

Tears streamed down Banzai's cheeks. How could this be happening? We just had our kids, and now we will never see them again. We are dieing the same way Aleu was killed, by fire.

They were all burning to death. Banzai was beginning to see flashes of white light. This is it. He thought.

'I love you Banzai." He heard the voice of Shenzi. She was crying.

"I love you too" he replied. He had never seen Shenzi cry before. "I love you so much..."

Then his world went black.

Back at the den…

Askari was grooming the children. "You are all so lovely. Your parents must be so proud." She said warmly. She gasped as she noticed a fire, spreading very close to the den.

Suddenly, she saw two strange, tall creatures, walking straight toward them.

"Janja, Jasiri, Jaselle, get behind me!" She said nervously. The creatures then entered the den. One of them was holding some sort of long stick.

The creature said, "Better tranquilize the adult, Jacob. She could try to bite us. We have no need for her anyway. People want to see BABY hyenas at the zoo. The other one nodded, who she guessed was named Jacob. He raised his stick, and pointed it straight at her!

She felt a sharp pain in her ear. Askari then collapsed to the ground.

Jaselle whimpered and hid in a corner. Janja growled and ran up to the humans, trying to "attack" them. As Jasiri watched her little half-brother swat at the humans shoes, she couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, they all saw a bright orange, and noticed it. The fire was right in front of them! Jacob said "We don't have time to take all three, Bill. The fire will get to us! Just grab one and lets go!"

Bill grabbed a box, and tried throwing it at Janja, but he ran out of the way. So Bill lunged at Jasiri, but she too, dodged him. His last hope was Jaselle. He grabbed her, and threw her in the box.

"Lets get out of here!" He yelled. The two humans ran out of Pride Rock.

Janja wailed, and Jasiri comforted him. She knew she would never see her sister again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaselle looked down at the warm plate of meat before her. She wasn't that hungry today. She heard voices coming from inside the habitat. The humans were bringing her water.

"Hey! Howler! You kept me up all of last night with that racket! Keep it down tonight, loser." Shouted a hyena from behind her.

Jaselle sighed. She was constantly teased, because she acted and looked much different from the other hyenas. She had been classified as a "mixed breed". The zookeepers said she was a hyena, but also had a little wolf and a lot of husky DNA. She had never seen a wolf before, but she had seen a picture of a husky on a human boy's shirt. She guessed she DID resemble it. Most spotted hyenas ears were round shaped, hers were pointy. The other hyenas had a thinner tail, hers was very fluffed. And her coat was silver, her eyes crystal blue, while other hyenas were a dull gray coat with green or brown eyes. She had no idea why she was this weird mix, or who her parents were, if she even had any.

 _What if I'm just some science experiment gone wrong_? She thought often. At least that's what the others told her. They nicknamed her "Howler" because she was occasionally bay at the moon, a wolf trait. She tried convincing herself that they were just jealous that she could sing better then any of them. Lions had told her that she had a beautiful voice.

But she longed for companion, or some hyena that didn't bully her or make fun of her. At least she had the cheetahs and lions to talk to. There exhibits were right beside hers. She, along with them, were in the "predator" section. She didn't know what that meant, but she guessed it meant animals with sharp teeth.

To some her life may seem perfect ; she had lots of food and warmth, and protection from dangerous weather.

But Jaselle longed for something more. Freedom. All she wanted was to be able to run free, to have adventures, and to maybe have a true love of her own. She had heard about the wild, an old cheetah of hers used to live there. He had told her all about it. He had said he came from a place called Africa. He had said there was a place called the Pridelands. In the Pridelands, a lion ruled the Savannah. She tried to remember what the cheetah had said his name was, _Heypasa...Leyasa...Qui Pasa? No,_ she remembered, _he said it was... Mufasa! That's right. What a powerful name! It makes me shudder! Mufasa, mufasa, mufasa._ She repeated to herself, giggling.

Jaselle sighed. It was nice to have a good laugh, but she knew she would never EVER meet Mufasa, or ever get to leave the zoo. She was so... So lonely. Sure she had the other animals to talk to, but sometimes they got boring. _All they do is sleep! That's all anyone ever does here._ She groaned to herself.

Jaselle walked towards the edge of her glass habitat. She looked at the cheetahs, sleeping of course. The mother cheetah licked her cubs. At least they have family, she thought. I don't even have a family. All I want is someone to love me.


	3. Chapter 3

Janja kicked a rock with his paw angrily. He had been defeated by that pesky Lion Guard again. He had been trying to get a gazelle for himself and his starving clan. But no, as soon as he set one paw in the Pridelands, there came that annoying chant "Till the Prideland's end, Lion Guard defend!"

He growled as he thought of Kion and his so called "friends". _Why_ did the Kion hang out with them, anyway? _What a bunch of losers_. _The nerdy egret, the overweight hippo, the insane honey badger, and the hot cheetah... Woah! Where did that come from?!_ He guessed it was from how dizzy and weak he was. He looked at his two companions beside them. They didn't look so good. They all needed water, and fast.

Janja wandered out of the volcano den, the heat making him thirstier then ever. He walked for about a mile. No luck. _Of course, there's not gonna be water here, you idiot. This is the freaking Outlands,_ he thought, feeling annoyed.

He was desperate now. He could feel his throat gettin drier and drier. _I could always go to.. No, SHE lives there, and she hates me._ Janja sighed. It was his only hope. He didn't want his clan to dehydrate to the point of death. _Besides, she might not even see me._

"Hey, boys !" Janja called to his clan, as he arrived back at the den. "Come with me if ya wanna NOT die." Cheezi and Chungu immediately perked up, along with the three other hyenas.

"YAY! I love not dying!" Cheezi yelled happily. Chungu laughed. "YEAH, ITS SUPER FUN." The hyenas ran after Janja, without and question or hesitation on where exactly they were going. They walked for about half and hour when Janja came to a stop.

"Alright, we're here." Janja said, looking at the dry valley. It had a large river running through it. He licked his lips. Water!

"Now fellas, we gotta be quick when we drink this water, because Jasiri and her clan live close by. It ain't gonna be a happy reunion if she saw us stealing her water."

"You got it Janja! Stealth mode everyone, stealth mode." Cheezi said.

They crept forward, river just a few yards away, when suddenly, Janja's nose felt something soft. He looked up, cringing to see that he had run right ink Jasiri the way she had run into him.

Jasiri smirked. "Well, well, well" If it isn't Janja. Thought I told you to stay of my turf."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny angel face. If you didn't know, Pridelanders don't really like me and my friends here. So we can't drink Prideland water. And we're gonna die soon. So... If ya don't mind..."

"Hmm" Jasiri looked at the hyenas. They did look thirsty. "Fine" she sighed. "Just this once, and...don't call me angel face."

"Whatever you say, angel face." He grinned , then bounded towards the river. His friends were already lapping up the water. They made room for Janja, so he could have some. Janja bent down, and took a long drink. When he was done, he raised his head. His reflection in the water made him cock his head. He had never really taken a good long look at himself. Usually, he was so busy with his clan that he would only get a glimpse of his reflection before someone complained about hunger, so he would have to go hunt.

 _What's with my ears?_ Janja thought to himself. _And my tail? Hmm, strange. Everything else looked normal. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but my ears do look a little... Pointier then other hyenas. And my tail a little fluffier._

"Yo, Jasiri. This may seem like a weird question. Uh... Do I look a little different from other hyenas?"

Jasiri looked nervous. "Um, of course not! You're just like any other hyena!" She said, not meeting his eye.

Janja didn't notice her strange behavior, and just shrugged. Cheezi, who had overheard the conversation, ran over and said "He's not like any other hyena, because he's the hottest hyena!"

Janja smirked. "Ya got that right, furbrain".

Later that night, Janja was having a dream. It was a dream back when he was just born, and nursing on his mother. His mother... She smelled different. Not like any hyena he had ever smelled. Suddenly his dream took him to a place with fire, and screaming voices. He looked to his right and saw a very young female hyena, looking worried... _Jasiri_?! He didn't have time to process this, because his dream then took him to a battlefield. Blood was everywhere. Outlander and Pridelander, killing each other. The cackle of a lioness was heard above all the screams of pain. Then everything went dark.

Janja bolted awake. _Was that water poisoned? Why did I just have the weirdest dreams?! Who the hell is my mother.. or what the hell is she? Also, what the freak is Jasiri doing in my dream of the past? And this battle... Was it a vision of the future? Janja, pull yourself together. It's JUST a dream. Right...?_


End file.
